


Priceless

by Holde_Maid



Series: Highlander50_-_Methos [8]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander50, LiveJournal Prompt, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-13
Updated: 2007-04-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos is having fun with Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priceless

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: Methos (which does NOT mean I own him, or any part of the Highlander universe)  
> Prompt: Thief.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13, if that  
> Word count: 189  
> Disclaimer: Neither the characters nor the Highlander universes are mine. Also, no harm intended and no profit made.  
> Author's Note: Thanks to jinxed_wood for the prompt!

  
  
"A thief? Your life isn't your intellectual property, Joe."  
  
"It's MY life, dammit!" Joe was amusingly irate.  
  
"Like it or not, Joseph," Methos calmly retorted, "I do have a flaming love for history, a penchant for historical documents and even a soft spot for watching and recording. Or listening and recording, as it were. You can't blame me for being the same as you." He wondered idly if Joe's rather reddened head was just going to explode.  
  
But Joe did the sensible thing, exhaled, and gave up. "Well, buddy, but I can blame you for publishing the whole thing." Uh, ok, Joe wasn't giving up, after all. Funnier still.  
  
"Oh, so this is about money! Sure, I'll be happy to share." He gave Joe one of the annoying smiles he had copied off Richie. The effect was priceless. This called for a da capo: "But you know I'd have shared, anyway." It was the sincere tone that did the trick.  
  
Duncan, who was just coming in, actually stood with his mouth open for a second when he got an exceptionally uncensored insight into Joe Dawson's extensive vocabulary of swear-words.


End file.
